Thunderstorms at Three
by Goldberry
Summary: Late at night, Faith reflects on her life and the two most important men in it. [implied Faith/Bosco?]


Thunderstorms at Three

The Manhattan sky gleamed in black and silver; lighted buildings glistening in the moon's dim rays. Lightning flared in the distance, an arch of bright electricity reflecting in her windowpane. She had been up watching the far off storm for hours, unable to sleep when her mind was so full. Thunder rattled the walls around her, a warning that the storm was coming closer and she leaned closer to the glass, blue eyes solemn at the dark world around her. It was comforting somehow, the darkness. It didn't require anything of her. It just was. 

A sound from the bedroom made her turn her head. Fred was shifting in his sleep, turning over in an empty bed he never noticed anymore. He was disappointed in her, or, maybe that wasn't the word. Resentful. He resented the fact that she was not a stay at home mother while he was out putting food on the table. She was sorry he felt that way, but would not change it. She was a cop. It was what she was good at and she could not understand why he could not support her in something she loved to do. She wanted to make the streets safer for her own kids, even if it meant she couldn't always be with them. At least they would know their father, even if he did cause them to have a prejudiced view of their mother. 

A small sigh escaped her and she turned back to the window. Her life hadn't been easy, but then, Bosco would say "that's life." A brief smile curved her lips as she thought of her partner. He was a piece of work, all right. Hotheaded, arrogant, but crime affected him personally, even if he didn't always show it. Deep inside, he just wanted to nail the bad guys. Same as her. If it made him somewhat reckless, well, that was Bosco. Besides, that was what she was there for. To keep him from getting in too much trouble. 

Fred shifted again and she tilted her head, thoughts jumbling together. Fred had never liked Bosco. He was jealous of the time she spent with him, her own partner, times she could have been with her family. She would never tell him that she would not trade a moment of her time with Bosco. Her partner needed her. After all, it was Boz himself who had made it clear that they could tell each other anything, and not just because they were partners, but because they were Partners. He was the best friend she had ever had, and if Fred couldn't understand that, that was his problem. She needed the time she spent with Bosco. He focused her, and for time, she could just do her job and not think of what awaited her once the shift was over. 

She wondered if he felt the same way. They had been through a lot together. Made a lot of mistakes, but they would always come through it closer than before. They had evolved, into what, she wasn't sure. The lines between them were blurred, but neither of them cared. It didn't matter anyway. They were Partners. 

The chiming of the clock broke her concentration. 3 am. What was she doing up anyway? She stopped and though about it seriously. Well, if she wanted to admit it to herself, she was waiting. 

Waiting for something…

What?

Waiting for…

The phone rang. 

Startled, she reached over and picked it up, hoping Fred didn't wake. 

"Hello?" she asked, her mind a blank at who it could be.

"Faith?"

She unconsciously relaxed. "Bosco." Worry crossed her face. "What is it? What's the matter?"

She could almost see his cocky grin over the phone. "Nothing. Just watching the storm. Couldn't sleep."

"Me neither," she said, keeping her voice quiet. There was a short, comfortable silence as they both watched the rain begin to fall, pattering lightly against the windows. "You know, I was thinking, we've been through a lot, haven't we, Bos." It wasn't a question, just a statement of all they had accomplished. She knew he would understand. 

Another pause. "Hey, ya wanna come over for awhile? I've got popcorn, uh…water, and they're showing a marathon of old Miami Vice reruns." She laughed softly. 

"Your're crazy, Bos, you know that?"

"You tell me often enough. Aw, come on, you know you can't resist me."

"Cute, Bosco." She glanced towards the bedroom where Fred lay, totally oblivious, as always. "There'd better still be popcorn when I get there."

He laughed, "Sure, Yokas, you know I always take care of you."

She smiled. And he did, he always did. 

Lightning flashed again as she hung up the phone and grabbed her coat. She was going to get wet. She smiled to herself again. 

But somehow, she couldn't bring herself to care. 

THE END

* * * * 

Author's Note: Well, any good? This was my first Third Watch fic. I've started to watch the show faithfully, so forgive me if something doesn't make sense. I think I kept the characters in character, well, at least, I hope so! ^_^ Comments would be much appreciated. I love Faith and Bosco and any pointers would be appreciated, as I would love to continue writing about them. Thanks again!

*huggles*

Berry


End file.
